To Love
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. A special night between Robin and Regina for OQ week.


**PROPOSAL Prompt-**

"Robin! I'm home!" Regina yelled as she walked into her house. Robin and her had been living in her house since he had came back from New York. Roland and Henry loved the fact that they were all in the same house together. Zelena was still locked up in the asylum, they had found out that she was not pregnant after all the pain and heartache she had caused all of them.

"In the dining room!" Robin called back to her as she put her things down. She made her way to the dining room and stopped in her tracks upon seeing the room dimly lit, there was candles everywhere and flowers around the room. The table was set, with two glasses of what looked like champagne as well.

"Robin?" Regina called out as she saw him walk into the room as well.

"You like it?" Robin asked as he walked towards her.

"What's all this?" Regina asked.

"Just a little something for my love," Robin answered as he put his hands on her waist and they made their way to rest on her butt, cupping the curve in his hands. "I know how tired you have been and wanted to surprise you."

"That's very sweet, but where are the boys?" Regina asked.

"They are camping with Little John in the woods," Robin answered.

"So we're all alone then?" Regina asked as she put her hands around his back.

"All to ourselves," Robin said as his lips came down on hers in heated, demanding splendor.

Regina met his hunger with matching need, and surrendered willingly in a mist of love for this man who had stolen her heart. When he moved his head his gaze searched hers with utter tenderness, and her heart melted for him all over again. She raised a shaky hand to cup his face, simply enjoying the feel of him, the texture and shape of him.

He turned his face into her hand and kissed her hand with his lips, "Let's eat. Afterwards I'm going to make love to you all night."

"I'm really not that hungry, now that I think of it," Regina said as she raised her eyebrows at him suggestively as she tugged him towards the stairs that would lead to their bedroom, but he put a halt to it.

"Patience my love, you're going to need nourishment for later," Robin said as he swatted her butt lightly before escorting her to her seat.

"Who helped you with dinner?" Regina asked.

"You think I need help to cook for my love?" Robin asked as Regina gave him a look that said yes indeed she questioned it.

"Alright, so I had a little help," Robin said as he took his glass and raised it, Regina raised hers as well as he continued. "Let's drink to love. Which is nothing, unless its divided by two." Regina smiled as she clinked her glass to his.

"To love." Regina said as they both took a sip. They started to eat and as Robin left the table to take the dishes, Regina had an idea and quickly finished before he came back into the room carrying two dessert plates.

"Well you certainly are trying to impress," Regina said as he placed a slice of cheesecake in front of her.

"I wanted to spoil you," Robin said as Regina took her fork and took a small bite of cheesecake and carried it to his mouth, Robin opened it and took the bite letting his tongue lick at her fingers. "Delicious."

"I have something that is even better than this for you to taste, later," Regina said suggestively, smiling as she saw Robin shifting in his seat. She was getting to him, she could tell. "Are they getting too tight?"

"What?" Robin asked as he tried to compose himself.

"Your pants. Are they tight now?" Regina asked.

"If they are, you are to blame for that," Robin answered with a smirk.

"Hmmm," Regina said as she took another bite of cheesecake, this time for herself. She enjoyed the bite, moaning slightly and licking her lips with her tongue. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that Robin was watching her every move.

"You're very distracting, milady," Robin said as he tried to shift himself in his pants.

"And what would be the harm in that," Regina said as she kicked off her heels and moved her foot up his leg, she smiled as she heard his sharp intake of breath. She continued the journey up his leg, letting it rest in his lap, where her foot moved softly against his growing erection.

"Regina," Robin moaned out lightly.

"Robin, I think you should know something," Regina said as she took the items in her hands and threw it at him. It bounced off his chest and landed on the table, Robin picked it up and looked at her with pure lust in his eyes. It was her underwear!

"Enough!" Robin said as he stood up quickly and pulled her out of her chair and bent low and picked her up over his shoulder and proceeded to carry her up to their bedroom. Regina was laughing the whole way up as he carried her. He placed her down on the bed, his gaze holding hers as he shrugged off his shirt and allowed it to fall unheeded onto the floor. Its removal revealing the naked width of his muscled chest and stomach and the strength of his shoulders and arms. His skin was a light brown, the light dusting of hair on his chest soft and silky as it dipped beneath the waistband of his jeans he now unfastened. He flipped his feet out of his boots before letting his pants fall to the floor, and stepped out of them to leave himself wearing only a brief pair of body hugging black boxers, which did nothing to hide his arousal.

Robin continued to look down at her as he pushed the last item of clothing down over his hips and then down his thighs. Regina gasped as her fascinated gaze was drawn to what he had revealed. She moved to the edge of the bed on her hands and knees, inexorable drawn to taste him even as she cupped him gently.

"Gods!" A groan of pleasure burst from his lips even as his hands became entangled in her hair, and he held her against him so she could take him fully into her mouth. He gritted his teeth at the unimaginable pleasure she was giving him. It was almost beyond bearing!

"Regina...enough," he finally managed to mutter as he gently pulled back from her. "I have not tasted any of the delights of your own body yet," he added gently, pulling her up onto her knees.

He slipped the dress down her arms and allowed it to fall about the delicacy of her waist. Revealing that she wore no bra beneath it! Her breasts, small and pert, were bared to his hungry gaze, perfectly rounded orbs tipped by rose pink nipples that were already hard and begging to be kissed.

He lowered his head and took each into his mouth in turn, his own pleasure intensified as he heard her catch her breath. Her hand cradled the back of his head to hold him against her as she arched into him, and his hand moved up to cup one breast while he caressed and tugged on the pouting nipple of the other with his mouth. Her small gasps were telling him clearly what pleased her. And he so wanted to please her!

Robin quickly disposed of her dress completely before lying her back against the silken bed. Robin parted her legs to kneel between her thighs, the heat of his gaze centered on the jewel he had revealed, before he lowered his head.

Regina exploded. The first sweep of his tongue had quickly engulfed her in a pleasure unlike anything else she had ever known or imagined. Robin used his mouth on her to bring her peak after peak of release with his lips and tongue.

Then Robin entered her gently and began to move. Slowly at first, torturously slowly, before he increased the pace of his movements at her frantic entreaties, all the time murmuring words of love against her throat and her breasts as he kissed and caressed her, driving her ever onwards towards another peak. This time the pleasure he gave her seemed to come from the very depths of her, and she clung on to his shoulders mindlessly as he took her with him to his own plateau and then over the edge into oblivion.

Afterwards they lay in their bed, in each others arms, enjoying this quiet time with one another. The silence was broken by Robin. "I love you so much, Regina. I think I fell in love with you the second I met you, all that time ago in the enchanted forest. When I saved you from that flying monkey. The more time we spent together, the more I fell harder for you."

Regina smiled as she remembered their first meeting back then.

"Marry me, Regina!" Robin urged huskily. "Marry me, Regina, and one day we will both enjoy telling our unconventional meeting to our grandchildren."

Their grandchildren...

"Regina?" Robin said as he looked down at her.

"Well, I can't let down out future grandchildren, so my answer is...Yes!" Regina said as she reached up to kiss him. They enjoyed their first night together as an engaged couple, alone. Tomorrow would be time enough to tell their boys, but for now, for now the night was theirs.

FIN


End file.
